


FebFeels - 28 Days, 28 Ships

by TheGreenestGreenToEverGreen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, MidnightSilver, Multi, My artwork, Romance, SPN fanart, febfeels, ships, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreenestGreenToEverGreen/pseuds/TheGreenestGreenToEverGreen
Summary: Spn FanartFor the month of love I decided to draw a different ship every day.And here they all are. 28x full-colour digital drawings with captions.Feel free to use my art as fic prompts if you want.There is one ship drawing per chapter, so you can skips chapters as requiredContents are listed in Chapter One.
Relationships: Amara/Billie (Supernatural: Form and Void), Anael/Michael (Supernatural), Bela Talbot/Dean Winchester, Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Billie (Supernatural: Form and Void)/Crowley (Supernatural), Cain/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Anna Milton, Castiel/Crowley (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Castiel/Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Castiel/Meg Masters, Castiel/Sam Winchester, Crowley (Supernatural)/Dean Winchester, Crowley/Bobby Singer, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Donna Hanscum/Jody Mills, Dorothy Baum/Charlie Bradbury, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Kali (Supernatural), Gabriel/Meg Masters, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak, Krissy Chambers/Jack Kline, Lucifer/Rowena MacLeod, Michael/Adam Milligan, Rowena MacLeod/Sam Winchester, Ruby/Sam Winchester
Comments: 142
Kudos: 33





	1. Contents

For February (considered by some to be a romantic month) I decided to do ships as my art theme for the month. So naturally I had to draw a different ship every day.

This compilation is the result. 😄

(Most artwork is gen, but the starred chapters are NSFW - NONE of the pictures are explicit ( sorry 🤷) however some characters are less clothed than others 😁.)

**CONTENTS**

You can use the links in the contents list to navigate or you can use the ao3 chapter index

  * **My First week was M/M ships**



Chapter 2 - [Sam / Dean *NSFW](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739756/chapters/73149231#workskin)

Chapter 3 - [Dean / Cas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739756/chapters/73149261#workskin)

Chapter 4 - [Sam / Cas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739756/chapters/73149321#workskin)

Chapter 5 - [Dean / Benny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739756/chapters/73149378#workskin)

Chapter 6 - [Sam / Gabriel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739756/chapters/73149444#workskin)

Chapter 7 - [Cas / Crowley (*Implied BDSM - SFW)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739756/chapters/73149597#workskin)

Chapter 8 - [Michael / Adam](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739756/chapters/73149753#workskin)

  * **Week 2 was M/F Ships (with a miscellaneous entry at the end of the week)**



Chapter 9 - [Sam / Rowena](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739756/chapters/73149816#workskin)

Chapter 10 - [Meg / Cas *NSFW](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739756/chapters/73149927#workskin) (Note: Meg 2.0)

Chapter 11 - [Dean / Bela](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739756/chapters/73149996)

Chapter 12 - [Kali / Gabriel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739756/chapters/73150053#workskin)

Chapter 13 - [Sam / Eileen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739756/chapters/73150098#workskin)

Chapter 14 - [Crowley / Billie *NSFW](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739756/chapters/73150158#workskin)

**Chapter 15 -[Sam / Dean / Cas ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739756/chapters/73150224#workskin) **

  * **Week 3 was F/F Ships (with miscellaneous at the end of the week)**



Chapter 16 - [Claire / Kaia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739756/chapters/73150320#workskin)

Chapter 17 - [Donna / Jody](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739756/chapters/73150365#workskin)

Chapter 18 - [Charlie / Dorothy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739756/chapters/73150404#workskin)

Chapter 19 - [Anna / Female vessel Castiel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739756/chapters/73150452#workskin) (Note: female Cas vessel from Lily Saunders episode)

Chapter 20 - [Billie / Amara](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739756/chapters/73150491#workskin)

 **Chapter 21 -[Sam / Eileen / Cas ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739756/chapters/73150533#workskin)** \- (maybe NSFW - Beach wear)

**Chapter 22 -[Dean / Crowley](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739756/chapters/73150578#workskin)**

  * **Week 4 was my pick of rare pairs**



Chapter 23 - [Michael / Anael (Sister Jo)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739756/chapters/73150623#workskin) (Note: Michael!Dean)

Chapter 24 - [ Sam / Ruby - (caution warning: blood drinking)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739756/chapters/73150668#workskin) (Note: Ruby 2.0)

Chapter 25 - [Meg / Gabriel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739756/chapters/73150716#workskin) (Note: Meg 2.0)

Chapter 26 - [Rowena / Lucifer * NSFW](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739756/chapters/73150767#workskin) (Note: Lucifer!Nick)

Chapter 27 - [Crowley / Bobby *NSFW](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739756/chapters/73150821#workskin) (Note: character smoking)

Chapter 28 - [Dean / Cain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739756/chapters/73150908#workskin)

Chapter 29 -[ Jack / Krissy (featuring embarrassing dad Cas)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739756/chapters/73150971#workskin)

-

Each picture includes a short caption. Feel free to use the art as a fic prompt - with or without the caption

Please be sure to let me know if the art inspires any fics 😄

And feel free to leave any comments or thoughts

\- Midnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can also find this art series on tumblr at [ https://midnightsilver.tumblr.com/ ](https://midnightsilver.tumblr.com/)  
> see #FebFeels


	2. Sam / Dean *NSFW

Starting off my FebFeels art month with Sam and Dean and cuddles (they take turns being the big and little spoons, even though Sam has to pretzel up to fit )

[Return To Contents Table](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739756/chapters/73148589)


	3. Dean / Cas

Day 2 of my FebFeels art month is Dean and Cas stealing a moment in the woods. (Cas had found some wild bees he wanted to show Dean. Dean got distracted.)

[Return To Contents Table](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739756/chapters/73148589)


	4. Sam / Cas

Day 3 of my FebFeels art month is Sam and Cas (It might seem like Sam is too tall for forehead kisses, but Cas is resourceful and has found a handy tree stump)

[Return To Contents Table](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739756/chapters/73148589)


	5. Dean / Benny

Day 4 of my FebFeels art month is Dean and Benny (Dean likes cooking breakfast but whenever Benny visits it takes him three times as long. He doesn’t mind really)

(Yes Benny wears his hat in bed)

[Return To Contents Table](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739756/chapters/73148589)


	6. Sam / Gabriel

Day 5 of my FebFeels art month is Sam and Gabe (at the weekends Gabriel enjoys: good food and drink, fun and games, and moose climbing. -He cheats at all three- Sam isn’t complaining)

[Return To Contents Table](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739756/chapters/73148589)


	7. Cas / Crowley (*Implied BDSM)

Day 6 of my FebFeels art month is Cas and Crowley (Cas is contemplating the deep mysteries of the universe- with his head comfortably pillowed comfortably on Crowley’s lap and his eyes closed 😂 - when he is interrupted by a bright light. “Crowley, what....?” Crowley just grins “Enochian handcuffs, Darling, bet we won’t break these....”)

[Return To Contents Table](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739756/chapters/73148589)


	8. Michael / Adam

Day 7 of my FebFeels art month is Adam and Michael (It might seem like it should be strange - loving someone who wears your face. But when Adam looks into Michael’s eyes he doesn’t see his own eyes staring back at him, he sees Eternity)

[Return To Contents Table](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739756/chapters/73148589)


	9. Sam / Rowena

Day 8 of my FebFeels art month is Rowena and Sam (Even with all the changes Rowena has made in Hell, ruling is still a busy job. But the good thing about being the boss is deciding your own schedule. And she always makes time for the important things)

[Return To Contents Table](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739756/chapters/73148589)


	10. Meg / Cas *NSFW

Day 9 of my FebFeels art month is Meg and Cas (Cas didn’t see the point of laying in bed on a Sunday morning. It’s not like either of them needed sleep in the first place. However it didn’t take Meg long to convince him of the benefits)

[Return To Contents Table](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739756/chapters/73148589)


	11. Dean / Bela

Day 10 of my FebFeels art month is Dean and Bella (Bella was adamant that there would be no hiking, romantic or otherwise, in designer heels that cost more than a small private island. Dean was never one to be easily deterred.)

[Return To Contents Table](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739756/chapters/73148589)


	12. Kali / Gabriel

Day 11 of my FebFeels art month is Kali and Gabriel (Kali has absolutely no intention of venerating some dead Christian man as if he invented a day to celebrate sex and romance when people have been happily doing so since the start of time. Gabriel doesn’t mind, he never put much stock in tradition anyway, his alternative suggestions are positively sacrilegious.)

[Return To Contents Table](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739756/chapters/73148589)


	13. Sam / Eileen

Day 12 of my FebFeels art month is Sam and Eileen (Sam and Eileen decided to get out of the bunker and enjoy a walk in the beautiful fall leaves. But to be honest I don’t think they have even noticed the scenery)

[Return To Contents Table](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739756/chapters/73148589)


	14. Crowley / Billie *NSFW

Day 13 of my FebFeels art month is Crowley and Billie (Crowley is a bit of a bureaucrat at heart, sure he loves perversion and wanton hedonism as much as the next demon, but really he’s all about his rules. When he makes a deal he sticks to it. Billie finds that extremely attractive.)

[Return To Contents Table](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739756/chapters/73148589)


	15. Sam / Dean / Cas

Day 14 of my FebFeels art month is Sam, Dean and Cas (The boys had a whole romantic evening planned, but 10 minutes into the movie Dean fell asleep and is now drooling on Cas’ shirt 🤷.)

Happy Unattached Drifter Christmas Everyone

[Return To Contents Table](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739756/chapters/73148589)


	16. Claire / Kaia

Day 15 of my FebFeels art month is Kaia and Claire (Claire likes to pretend she has a tough stony exterior but Kaia sees right through her)

[Return To Contents Table](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739756/chapters/73148589)


	17. Donna / Jody

Day 16 of my FebFeels art month is Donna and Jody (Jody thinks Donna’s smile is pure sunshine and she spends every moment she can making her laugh and basking in the warmth)

[Return To Contents Table](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739756/chapters/73148589)


	18. Charlie / Dorothy

Day 17 of my FebFeels art month is Charlie and Dorothy (Dorothy finds that many things have changed since the 40s. Phones now have cameras and there is something called an Instagram. But a romantic walk on the beach at sunset with the woman you love - that is something that is timeless.)

[Return To Contents Table](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739756/chapters/73148589)


	19. Anna / Female vessel Castiel

Day 18 of my FebFeels art month is Anna and Castiel (“There is so much more to Love than we have been taught Castiel. I can show you, if you Choose…” - Castiel doesn’t know exactly what this feeling is, but it has the potential to be huge.)

[Return To Contents Table](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739756/chapters/73148589)


	20. Billie / Amara

Day 19 of my FebFeels art month is Amara and Billie (Every now and then one needs to relax and let it all hang loose, so Amara dragged Billie out for a night on the town. And you know what? Billie has really enjoyed herself. Of course the company helps)

[Return To Contents Table](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739756/chapters/73148589)


	21. Sam / Eileen / Cas

Day 20 of my FebFeels art month is Sam, Eileen and Cas (Eileen took her boys to the beach for some much needed R&R. You know what they say: two’s company, three’s much more fun for everyone involved.)

[Return To Contents Table](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739756/chapters/73148589)


	22. Dean / Crowley

Day 21 of my FebFeels art month is Dean and Crowley (It’s the same old story. Boy meets demon. Demon tricks boy into becoming a demon. Demons become besties. Besties become lovers, spend the summer singing bad karaoke, wearing cowboy hats, and doing perverse things to triplets. Blah, blah, blah. It’s a tale as old as time.)

[Return To Contents Table](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739756/chapters/73148589)


	23. Michael!Dean / Anael (Sister Jo)

Day 22 of my FebFeels art month is Michael!Dean and Anael (Anael doesn’t exactly know what to call this thing between her and Michael. It’s not Enemies to Lovers. (a) Michael is far too egotistical to have ever considered her a threat. And (b) he doesn’t understand the concept of human love. But there is definitely something between them. Maybe just the potential for greatness. And of course it helps that he’s wearing that pretty, pretty face.)

[Return To Contents Table](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739756/chapters/73148589)


	24. Sam / Ruby - (caution warning: blood drinking)

Day 23 of my FebFeels art month is Ruby and Sam (“You missed a spot darling, let me get that for you.”)

[Return To Contents Table](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739756/chapters/73148589)


	25. Meg / Gabriel

Day 24 of my FebFeels art month is Meg and Gabriel (“Yeah, yeah, you’re hilarious. I’m laughing so hard I peed my pants. Can we get with the fucking already angel-cheeks?... oh and I’m keeping this”, “How...?” it’s a good job Gabriel appreciates a challenge)

[Return To Contents Table](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739756/chapters/73148589)


	26. Rowena / Lucifer * NSFW

Day 25 of my FebFeels art month is Rowena and Lucifer (They say the way to a man’s heart is through his stomach. That can be true, depending on which potions you use. But in Rowena’s experience the true target is actually a little further south. Well, all’s fair in love and war. And Rowena believes in winning.)

[Return To Contents Table](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739756/chapters/73148589)


	27. Crowley / Bobby *NSFW

Day 26 of my FebFeels art month is Crowley and Bobby (“Crowley, told ya before, no smoking in bed, yer gonna burn my damn house down”, “Just enjoying the post-coital darling. But tell ya what... I’ll put this out if you put down your book and we try for round 3. What’d’ya say? Deal?”)

[Return To Contents Table](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739756/chapters/73148589)


	28. Dean / Cain

Day 27 of my FebFeels art month is Cain and Dean (They say red sky at night, sailors’ delight, red sky in the morning, sailors take warning. Dean is enjoying the sunset. Tomorrow will bring what it may)

[Return To Contents Table](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739756/chapters/73148589)


	29. Jack / Krissy (featuring embarrassing dad Cas)

Day 28 of my FebFeels art month is Krissy and Jack (Krissy has been spending a lot of time at Bunker HQ recently and she and Jack are getting close. Dean was muttering that they better be using protection on their ‘walks’. Cas was quick to offer his assistance, you can’t be too careful)

[Return To Contents Table](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739756/chapters/73148589)


End file.
